the_crazy_maniacs_series_deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
A ghostly appearance
About Golden Freddy tries to think of a way to bring Spring Bonnie back to life but can't think of anything . Toy Chica then arrives to give Golden Freddy his present but Golden Freddy tells her that she's busy and doesn't have time to open his present and he's trying to fix Spring Bonnie . Toy Chica suggests that Golden Freddy should open his present because there may be something inside that could help to fix Spring Bonnie . Golden Freddy does so and opens his present and gets an X-Ray view box and thanks Toy Chica for it. Toy Chica talks to Chica and asks her what she's doing . She says that she's helping Freddy and Marionette to find Bark . Toy Chica asks if she can help and Chica says she can . Marionette thought he found it but it turned out to be some kids shoe . Chica knows it's not going very well . Golden Freddy finally gives up at fixing Spring Bonnie and says it's impossible and that even with the X-Ray box , it's useless but Golden Freddy is willing to keep it just in case . He teleports Spring Bonnie and himself to the safe room where Freddy just so happens to be there . Freddy tries to say hello to Golden Freddy but he told him to be quiet and teleports away . Freddy is confused as to why Golden Freddy is in a mardy . Some weird unknown shadow appears out of nowhere (Presumably Spring Bonnie's spirit) and complains that there's already a spirit inside her suit and she can't get into it if someone's already there . The shadow will have to make the spirit evacuate the suit or else thinks won't be looking so good for the animatronics . Toy Chica asks Freddy if he found Bark but the only thing he found that Golden Freddy is in a bad mood for some awfully bizarre reason . She was confused because he was happy earlier when she gave him the present . Freddy suggests that they should leave the safe room because there's nothing interesting in there . They leave and Toy Chica drops her paper on the floor and Spring Bonnie grabs it without anyone noticing . Spring Bonnie found out that there are new animatronics and might do something bad to them . But he will certainly deal damage to "the other nine" . Spring Bonnie's first plan is to kill the security guard so no recordings of him moving are shown . While Golden Freddy and Marionette constructing her , she heard their conversation and said that there was a bat like creature and that was useful for her . Then out of nowhere , the creature is shown flapping its wings and heard that Spring Bonnie called him useful and Spring Bonnie thinks he is! Trivia * Freddy now has a black eye and Mangle's head is remodelled * Golden Freddy has a few holes on his back exposing part of his endoskeleton * The Christmas Tree is gone * When Freddy makes his confessional , his pose is identical to Lukas' confessional in Found but no screentime Goofs * When Golden Freddy makes his first line , his mouth isn't black . ** The mouth is reused from Weird and wonderful space assets but the tongue and the flesh are usually blacked out * When Toy Chica and Freddy leave the safe room , Freddy isn't shown walking but his foot steps are heard. * When the creature flaps his wings , Spring Bonnie is holding the paper near her leg but in the very next scene , she's holding it near her chest Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes